Developer Dinosaurs
What are Developer Dinosaurs? Developer Dinosaurs (officially called Adminsaurs) are creatures that only developers and other prominent figures in DS have. Developer Dinosaurs are much more powerful than typical creatures, with some of the stronger ones requiring massive packs to take down. Despite their strength, all Developer Dinosaurs have a GRM (Growth Rate Multiplier) of 0.5, meaning that even if they die, they can regrow extremely fast. Those who have access to Developer Dinosaurs can select them through a large red button labeled "Adminsaurus" which is found in the character selection screen. Developer Dinosaurs use to spawn as NPCs on older maps. At some point in Spring 2017, they no longer spawned as NPCs on Grinelle (the default map at the time) and they have not appeared on default maps since. In Spring of 2018, Chicken Engineer was beginning to run into issues with space in the game for models. It was becoming difficult to add new skins, which forced him to release the negatively perceived recolors. When Megavore's remodel was added, it took up so much space that he was forced to remove nearly all of the Developer Dinosaurs. He kept his private one (???) and gave all people who previously owned a Developer Dinosaur access to ???. It is unknown when or if the old Developer Dinosaurs are coming back. However, they can still be found as NPCs on all non-default maps, such as Winter Map and the Main Map. |-|Wyvern= https://twitter.com/Haxorua_?lang=en :ALL ART CREDIT GOES TO LIZ. Wyvern The Wyvern 'is a brightly colored, neon flying Administrator Dinosaur. They are very noticeable due to their glowing, neon blue skin, and their large wings. Despite how popular this adminsaur is, very little is known about its stats. It is one of the original adminsaurs. Currently owned by PokemanTrainer |-|Violex Behemoth= Violex Behemoth '''The Violex Behemoth '''is one of the more popular Administrator Dinosaurs. It is said to be one of the largest and strongest of them. It has 390 attack, 50 defense, and 7,020 health, it has 200 energy. The only statistic that the Violex lacks in is speed, as it only travels at 15 speed while sprinting. It is the only adminsaur that is a confirmed omnivore, making it very unique in that aspect. It is capable of grabbing and holding massive creatures, such as Megavores and Wyverns. It is intended to be a reference to the Female MUTO from the Godzilla 2014 movie. It appears to be large, with a dark black color, has 6 legs and a shade of violet at the tips of its legs, except on its mandibles and its hind legs. It has multiple spikes running down through the edge of the torso. A very similar version of it appears in Chicken's 2nd game, Attack on Kaiju. Currently owned by BaebladeMaster. |-|Rekkusu= Rekkusu Destroyer of Worlds '''Rekkusu, Destroyer of Worlds '''is a Administrator Dinosaur owned by servez_2build. It is one of the more powerful ones, having 70 defense, 360 damage and 6,210 health. It is recognizable by its dark skin color and low, white-noise roars. Recent updates now allow it to swim, although its total oxygen is unknown. It is a super-massive bipedal dinosaur (barely larger than a Megavore), distinguishable with large gold rings, gears, and relics going down most of it's body, a glowing blue mouth and white eyes. |-|Lucas the Kittygator= Lucas the Kittygator An evolved brown spotted Alligator creature with elongated ear scales (Hence the name "Kittygator," though it is NOT to be confused for being crossed with a cat,) though similar to the Classic Sarcosuchus, it is much larger than any of the regular crocodiles and unlike most of the Developer Dinosaurs, the smallest out of all of them. (so far) The model in general is less detailed than most of the recents. —''much like the classic skins— It used little to no negates, Which are used for a smoothed and curved dinosaur model. Giving it the classic 'blocky' simplistic style. It is controlled by Haxorua. It does 270 Damage, and it has the exact amount of Health as the Barosaurus while Elder. It also has the ability to fly by twirling its tail, ultimately becoming a living helicopter. In old maps, the name for Lucas would be “Lucas tha Kittygator“ (Two words, Logic. Defying. Also awesome.) Owned and created by Haxorua. |-|Ramphortherium= Ramphortherium One of the lesser known adminsaurs (for its little appearances), '''Ramphortherium '''is one of the more cryptic adminsaurs. It has 4 long legs and 6 eyes, with low pitched roars. It is one of the more odd adminsaurs, being able to swim but having only 10 oxygen. It is decently strong, dealing 330 damage at elder and having 30 defense. As said above, this is arguably the rarest adminsaur to encounter, as its owner is one of the least active developers in-game. Currently owned and created by koekjeszijnlekker. (Also known as the sewer monster) - K |-|Supersuchus= Supersuchus '''Supersuchus is one of the more common adminsaurs. It is also the largest in length, reaching longer than a Barosaurus in length. It is noticeable by its dark, black color and echoing roars. Compared to other adminsaurs, the Supersuchus has very little detail. It is very blocky, and has a simple design. It is one of the only adminsaurs with the moistness stat, meaning it needs to go into water often (like a real salamander). It mostly hides in the center lake waiting to eat small children. Owned and created by Mr_Fantasia. |-|Wendigo King= Wendigo King Wendigo King is a newer, but more popular adminsaur. It is also the only humanoid-type adminsaur. It appears to be based on the real life cryptid, the wendigo. It is a humanoid figure with moose-like features. Its head, torso, and sections of its arms and legs are bone, but other sections in its arms and legs are fur, like a moose. It has only one antler, as the other one appears to be broken off. Its organs can be seen inside its torso. Its feet appear to have hooves, like a moose. It has the highest attack stat of all the adminsaurs, with a huge 450 at elder. When it swims, its hand fly into the air, and its limbs start shaking. It's arguably most famous for its "c" roar, which triggers the "goat scream". However, it has 2 huge disadvantages. It has trouble hitting anything, and can be grabbed by a lot of dinosaurs. It is currently owned by Wendigo_King |-|Lucy= Lucy Lucy '''is a newer adminsaur, released one of the latest updates and given to its owner. It appears to be a demon of sorts, with dark, goat-like antler, huge arms and a hunch-back. Its wings are long and thin, and when she flies she goes at an incredible speed of 30, and 40 at sprint. It has the second highest attack of any creature in the game, at '''420. Its AOE attack makes it fly into the air, and then quickly smash back down, kicking up dust and damaging anything near it. It is currently owned by supernob123 |-|???= ????? ????? has been confirmed to be Chicken Engineer's personal developer dinosaur. It is a spinning black cube that can both fly and swim, and seems to be able to move at a fast speed, although this can't be confirmed as most of its stats are unknown. The one stat that is known is its health, as it has 10,000 HP at baby and 60,000 HP at elder, making it easily the strongest creature in the game. ??? is also one of the few creatures that changes design as it grows. It starts off as being solid white during its baby/child stages, then at juvenile it becomes a gray color. It keeps this color until it turns adult, as it then becomes solid black. It is currently owned by ChickenEngineer and two of his real life friends. |-|Trivia/Gallery= Trivia * The "Chickenosaurus" (a skin for Avimimus) was originally supposed to be a skin only for developers, using a twitter code only devs knew. The community later figured out the code for the skin and it was no longer special Gallery Category:Developer Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Removed Dinosaurs